Honeymoon Avenue
by kortneyfpto
Summary: I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper to bumper, Traffic i'm under pressure cause i cant have you the way i want. Lets just go back to the way it was. When were on Honeymoon Avenue. Songflic one shot. Honeymoon Avenue by Ariana Grande, Amazing song check it out. please read and review.


_**Hollywood heights fanfliction.**_

_**Honeymoon Avenue. **_

_**This is a songflic one- shot please listen to the song first. It s called honeymoon Avenue by Ariana Grande. It is soooo amazing.**_

_**00000000000**_

_I looked in my review mirror and, it seemed to make a lot more sense. _

I drive as a tear slip down my cheek wondering how I am going to on the rest of my life without him. He is my everything and anything beyond it can't change that. I can't even tell what's in our future anymore and that scares me because somehow I always knew we would be together. Why can't we go back to the days when it was just him and me against the world? Something needs to change.

_I'm ready to make that turn, before we both crash and burn._

I turn left as it leads off the exit of the freeway, making my way to my penthouse. Finding myself not distracted with thoughts of Eddie, so I turn on the radio. _When I was your man. _ I then feel my heart ache replaced with more as I start to think about if Eddie would ever write something like this for me. I hope he doesn't because everything that Bruno is saying is in past tense which means it use to be. I turn forward embracing myself in this sad tune as I see a rain drop fall directly in the middle of my window shield.

_Perfect._ I thought to myself as I turned on the windshield wiper as more raindrops continuously fall above my car. Moments like this I really miss Eddie I cant fucking drive in rain. I feel like my eye sockets are closed and I might fall asleep any moment. But that's why I always have Eddie drive me in rain.

_Eddie. _He is the only person I know who can drive in rain. I spoke to him about my problems in our relationship and told him that it's maybe for the best if we took a break for awhile just so I can get a hold of my thoughts and feelings for him. But he insisted that we don't change and stay the same.

_Baby you know how to drive in rain. You decided not to make a change. _

I feel like we are going absolutely nowhere anymore. When we fight we just yell until I eventually get tired and just leave. Then not more than 2 hours later he would show up at my door and apologize. Then I welcome him in with open arms and we eventually have make up sex in my bedroom.

_Stuck in the same old lane, going the wrong way home.\_

I finally see my big brown building and pull up into the parking lot. I shut the automobile off and grab my purse. Turning around to get out I see the all so familiar grey proche beside me. I sigh real heavily before getting out and making my way into the building. When my doorman sees me he stands and approaches me.

"Mrs. Tate, Mr. _Dur…_I cut him off already knowing what he was already about to say. I really don't feel like this right now I just want to go home and take a restful nights sleep.

"I know Mr. Brown, but Thank You." I said as I stepped closer to the elevator as I wait for him to use his key card to open it. It came down and I stepped in. I smiled a thank you to him as the doors close. My head is pounding and I cant breathe because I already know what's going to happen when I get there. I feel like I am in a bad time machine, something repeating over and over again.

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper to bumper. _

When the elevator finally stops I step out and reach in my purse to get my key. When I find it I put it in the socket and before I can twist it the door swings open. I see Eddie standing there with dry tears and concerned look on his face. When he sees me he pulls me into a hug. It takes all of me not to put my arms around him, he pulls away and tries to give me a kiss but I step away. Hurt automatically spreads across his face and I feel a tug in my chest at the sight.

"What are you doing hear Eddie?' I ask as I make my way past him and into the apartment. I know I am being crude but he can't keep hurting me like this expect me to always forgive him. He turns in and closes the door behind him.

"Where were you? Why did it take you so long to get home? I was worried sick." He said completely ignoring my first question. I push my head to the side as tears threaten to fall down my face.

"I took the long way hoping you would get tired of waiting and leave." I said as I put down my purse already ready for the fight that's about to happen. "Why would I do that?" he asks as he approaches me and put his hands on my cheek and rubs the tears I didn't even noticed had fallen. I lean into his hands finding comfort. This is not what I want.

_Traffic, I'm under pressure because I can't have you the way I want. _

I step back and go towards the couch and face the window he comes behind and puts his arms around me. I feel his breathe tickle my neck as I feel his lips place light kisses on me. I cry more because I want to feel how I used to feel when he used to do this. I hear him murmuring how sorry he is and how it will never happen again. I move and turn to face him.

"I don't want you to be sorry Eddie; I want things the way they used to be." I furiously wipe the fresh new tears that have come down my face, waiting for his response. He slowly comes toward me but I only step backwards. I don't want him anywhere near me right now, I need my space.

He sighs deeply before scratching the back of his head. I can tell that he is getting frustrated. He looks towards me again before speaking. "I know babe, me too. But I am trying here. What more do you want from me?"

I laugh bitterly. "I want you to be honest with me; I want you to stop drinking and lying to me about it. You almost died Eddie; you have a DUI for crying out loud."

He shakes he head and put one hand on his hip.

"Is that what this is about huh? My drinking?" he comes towards me and I step back afraid of what he might do. I regret it but you never know what could happen when a person is angry.

"No it's also about all the females. _Eddie _I know your cheating on

_Me. _I whisper the last part, it is hard as hell seeing the man you love is out sharing his love with someone else.

_Lets just go back to the way is was, When we were on Honeymoon Avenue._

A tear slides down his face as he takes in what I just said. He comes closer again and I step back again only to meet with the wall.

"Loren babe, I never wanted you to find out like this I'm sorry." He says looking me straight in the eyes. I close my eyes as I feel him inch closer, we both just inhale and exhale for a moment before I break the silence.

"Why did you do it." It's simple and right to the point so he has no reason to avoid the question. He opens his eyes again and there full of regret and water. He steps way from me and faces the shelf right by the door looking at the pictures of us there.

"Loren we haven't been the same for a while now. I just wanted something that was fresh and new, and something that wasn't so serious." He finally turns to look at me. "Lo I just wanted what we had again. And I thought I could find it with someone else, but there is no out there that can measure what we have."

I nodded and turned my gaze down preparing myself in what I am about to say next. I can't say it so I put in a song and hopefully he will listen to it and finally understand what I feel. I can feel his eyes looking over me as he waits for me to say something.

"I have a song that I want you to hear." I look up and see he looks confused but he only nods. I walk over and grab his hands and led him to the apartment studio him and I built together. This going to be so damn hard.

When we were up the steps and into the room I go straight for the equipment. I sigh and turn towards him "I wrote and recorded this song a couple days ago. I was just waiting on the write time to play it for you."

"Lo what's this about?"

"The song will tell you everything you want to know." I smile sadly and push play before he could say anything else. The slow beat comes on and the song begins

_I looked in my review mirror_

_And, it seemed to make a lot more sense._

_Than what I see a head of us, ahead of us. _

_I'm ready to make that turn, _

_Before we both crash and burn._

_Cause that could be the death of us, death of us._

_Bridge _

_Baby, you know how to drive in rain_

_You decided not to make a change _

_Stuck in the same old lane _

_Going the wrong way home_

_Chorus _

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper_

_To bumper, Traffic, I'm under pressure._

_Cause I cant have you the way that I want_

_Lets just go back to the way it was_

_When were on, Honeymoon Avenue_

_Honeymoon Avenue_

_Baby, coasting like crazy_

_Can we get back to the way it was?_

_Hey, what happened to the butterflies?_

_Guess they were movin kinda fast that time_

_And my heart is at a yellow light, yellow light_

_Hey, right when I think that we found it_

_But that if we can turn it around _

_You say baby don't worry _

_But were still going the wrong way_

_Bridge _

_Baby, you know how to drive in rain_

_You decided not to make a change_

_Stuck in the same old lane _

_Going the wrong way home _

_Chorus _

_I feel like my heart is stuck on bumper_

_To bumper, Traffic, I'm under pressure_

_Cause I cant have you the way that I want _

_Lets just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on, Honeymoon Avenue_

_Honeymoon Avenue_

_Baby, coasting like crazy_

_Can we get back the way it was_

_They say only fools fall in love_

_Rumors they been talking about us_

_Sometimes I feel like I've been here before _

_I could be wrong, but I know I'm right._

_Think I'm in love but we continue to fight_

_Honey, I know we can find our way home _

_Chorus _

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper_

_To bumper, Traffic I'm under pressure_

_Cause I cant have you the way that I want_

_Lets just go back the way it was _

_When were on, Honeymoon Avenue_

_Honeymoon Avenue_

_Baby, coasting like crazy_

_Can we get back to the way it was? _

_When were on, Honeymoon Avenue_

_Honeymoon Avenue_

_Baby, coasting like crazy_

_Can we get back to the way it was?_

_Honeymoon avenue._

I push stop when the song ended and looked up to see Eddie face full of tears I'm pretty sure mine were to. It took everything in me to not stop the song but I knew I had to do this for us. He finally came out of his deep gaze and just looked at me. We stayed there looking at each other for a few moments, but it wasn't empty staring. We were having a conversation with out eyes. He got up out the chair he was currently in and came to me. He kissed me on my for head and let it linger there for a few moments and then walked out the room and out of my life in a romantic way.

I know that, that was his way of saying goodbye and that he will let me have my space. I know that we have a long road and a lot to work on before we get back together.

But I think that out of all the times we were going the wrong way home, that we finally made it back safe and soundly.

I hope we can make it to Honeymoon Avenue again.

**Hahahhahahah, please tell me you like it? Because I really loved writing it. Omg this song is like soooooooo freaking amazing I listened to it like infinity x infinty times lol but only seroious. Pleassssssse listen to this song do it for me while im slepping from writing this long ass story ig. Because I need someone to feel my shoes while I'm off the clock. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review plessssssse. Lishen to the song while you read the lyrics sounds better and give you more visual. **


End file.
